In Real Life
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Historia dzieje się w świecie realnym. Sakura i Ino są siostrami, nowe w szkole, mieście. Sasuke to intrygujący chłopak ze szkoły, który ma coś wspólnego z działającym gangiem w mieście. Tylko co? I czy to, że ojciec Sakury jest policjantem będzie miało wpływ na jej relacje z młodym Uchihą?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha-Gakure. Miasto położone niedaleko Tokio. Niegdyś spokojne i ciche. Dziś panuje w nim chaos i nieład. Od pół roku grasują tam dwa gangi. "Hebi" i "Akatsuki". Policja nie może ich złapać. Nic nie wiedzą o ich członkach, przywódcach. Jedyne co wiedzą to to, że są to wrogie sobie gangi. Dlatego też, aby wyeliminować je policja poprosiła o przysłanie swojego najlepszego człowieka z każdego posterunku z pobliskich miast. W tym też Jacka Yamanaka. Samotnego ojca wychowującego dwie szesnastoletnie córki. Sakure i Ino. Nie są one bliźniaczkami. Jack był mężem matki Ino, ale miał romans z matką Sakury. Matka Ino, Lani, gdy dowiedziała się o romansie męża, popełniła samobójstwo. Zaś matka Sakury, Sarabi, umarła przy porodzie. Ino winiła Sakure za to, uważała, że wszystkie nieszczęścia to jej wina. Śmierć jej matki, romans. Wszystko. Nienawidziła jej. Zrządzeniem losu urodziły się w ten sam dzień. Sakura kochała Ino, były przecież siostrami. Mimo jej zachowania starała się do niej zbliżyć, lepiej poznać. Na marne. Nie chcąc jej bardziej denerwować nie przybrała nazwiska ojca, lecz matki. Haruno. I była z tego dumna. Mimo, że nie znała matki kochała ją nad życie. Nigdy jej nie poznała. Nie miała po niej nic. Nie wiedziała jak wyglądała, jaka była. Nie miała nawet jednego jej zdjęcia. Mimo to chodziła na jej grób, rozmawiała z nią. Była ciekawa jaka była. Zawsze chciała zapytać się o to ojca, ale ten nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Sakura rozumiała to, nie chciała, aby ten cierpiał. Wiedziała, że to przywołałoby niechciane wspomnienia, rozdrapałyby stare rany. Nie chciała tego, więc przestała w końcu pytać.  
Ona i Ino różniły się całkowicie. Ino zawsze była przebojowa, popularna, rozchwytywana. Była cheerliderką, lubiła zwracać na siebie uwagę. Sakura była całkowicie inna. Nieśmiała, spokojna, cicha, nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi. Po części też dla tego nie umiały się dogadać.  
\- Sakura! Ino! Pospieszcie się, bo spóźnicie się do szkoły! - krzyknął Jack z dołu. Sakura spojrzała na zegarek, a serce zabiło jej szybciej. 15 minut. Tyle dzieliło ją od poznania nowej klasy, nowych nauczycieli. Bała się tego co ja miało spotkać. Zeszła na dół, gdzie czekał już na nią ojciec z Ino.  
\- "Kiedy ona zdążyła to zrobić" - pomyślała zdziwiona Sakura patrząc na mundurek Ino. Ta przerobiła go tak, że spódnica była dużo krótsza, bluzka miała większy dekolt, a mimo to i tak zapięła wszystkich guzików.  
\- Nareszcie - powiedziała Ino patrząc na nią z niechęcią - Jak przez Ciebie spóźnię się to pożałujesz - warknęła, a Sakure przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Nie kłóćcie się, tylko idźcie już do samochodu - powiedział Jack biorąc kluczyki od auta. Sakura wyszła z domu bawiąc się nerwowo kluczami od domu.  
\- Strach Cie obleciał? No tak.. Biedna Sakura, znowu będzie wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa - szepnęła z drwiną Ino i wsiadła do samochodu, jak zwykle z przodu. Sakura smutna usiadła z tyłu. Jack, który nie słyszał tego co powiedziała Ino usiadł za kierownica i zawiózł je do szkoły. Sakura całą drogę milczała tak jak Ino i Jack. W samochodzie dało się słyszeć tylko muzykę z radia.  
\- Powodzenia - powiedział Jack uśmiechając się do nich kiedy te wysiadły z samochodu.  
\- Dziękuje tato, nawzajem - powiedziała Sakura odwzajemniając uśmiech. Ino nie przejmowała się tym i poszła już do szkoły. Kiedy Jack odjechał Sakura z mocno bijącym sercem weszła do szkoły. Miała mieć teraz lekcje w sali numer 210.  
\- "Tylko gdzie to jest" - pomyślała rozglądając się. Zaabsorbowana szukaniem sali wpadła na kogoś. Upadła do tyłu z cichym jękiem.  
\- O nie, tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Spieszyłam się i Cię nie zauważyłam. Nic Ci nie jest? Nie chciałam - powiedziała zmartwiona granatowowłosa dziewczyna o białych oczach.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. To ja przepraszam, nie patrzyłam na to gdzie idę - powiedziała Sakura wstając.  
\- Jestem Hinata Hyuuga - powiedziała dziewczyna wyciągając do niej rękę. Sakura uśmiechnęła się niepewnie ściskając delikatnie jej dłoń.  
\- Sakura Haruno. Miło mi Cie poznać - powiedziała- Nie wiesz może gdzie jest sala numer 210? - zapytała, a Hinata zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Wiem. Mam tam właśnie teraz lekcje. Szłaś nie w tym kierunku - powiedziała, a Sakura zmieszała się.  
\- Jestem tu nowa - powiedziała.  
\- Chwila.. Jesteś w klasie Kakashiego Hatake? To mój wychowawca. Jesteśmy razem w klasie - powiedziała zadowolona, a Sakura uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Chodź bo się spóźnimy - dodała idąc z nią do klasy.  
\- Dziękuje, gdyby nie Ty pewnie błądziłabym do tej pory po szkole - powiedziała Sakura.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedziała Hinata uśmiechając się, a Sakura zatrzymała się.  
\- Kto to jest? - zapytała patrząc na grupkę chłopaków i mały tłum dziewczyn koło nich, w tym Ino.  
\- A oni... To najbardziej popularni chłopacy w całej szkole. Są w naszym wieku, ale chodzą do innej klasy. Każda dziewczyna za nimi lata. No prawie. Ten chłopak o białych oczach to mój brat, Neji. Jako jedyny jest o rok starszy. Ten poczochraniec obok niego to Kiba Inuzuka. Uważaj na niego. Słynie z tego, że rozkochuje w sobie dziewczynę, a potem bez ostrzeżenia rzuca jak gdyby nigdy nic. Takie jego hobby - mruknęła - Ten co ciągle ziewa to Shikamaru Nara. Największy leń jakiego w życiu widziałam. Obok niego stoi blondyn, to Naruto Uzumaki. Większego fana ramen nie ma, nie było i chyba już nie będzie. Ma na tym punkcie bzika. Ten chłopak co stoi ze szkicownikiem to Sai Chiba. Dziwak, ale za to ma talent artystyczny. No i Sasuke Uchiha. Najpopularniejszy z nich wszystkich. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, jego dziewczyną jest największa dziwka w szkole, Karin Umino - powiedziała wskazując na dziewczynę w okularach klejącą się do czarnowłosego chłopaka.  
\- Hmm.. Nie wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego z poczynań swojej dziewczyny - powiedziała zdziwiona Sakura.  
\- No tak. To trochę bardziej skomplikowane. On jako kapitan koszykówki chodzi z kapitanem cheerliderek, czyli Karin. Na jednej z imprez upili się i poszli ze sobą do łóżka. Wszyscy uznali ich za parę, a oni już tego nie zmieniali. I tak już zostało - powiedziała Hinata. Sakura pokręciła głową. Nie rozumiała jak ktoś mógł być z kimś do kogo nic nie czuje.  
\- Ja tam nie widzę w nich niczego specjalnego - powiedziała idąc z Hinatą do klasy, a ta zaśmiała się.  
\- Są wyjątki. Takie jak ja czy Ty. Ale wierz mi, mało ich jest - powiedziała wchodząc do klasy i siadając w ostatniej ławce - Usiądziesz ze mną? - zapytała, a Sakura kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i z uśmiechem usiadła obok niej.  
\- Hinata Twoje notatki - powiedziała brunetka podchodząc do ławki Hinaty i Sakury z blondynką.  
\- No w końcu. Masz szczęście, że oddałaś mi je przed sprawdzianem - powiedziała zadowolona Hinata chowając notatki do torby.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. I tak jesteś już jedną z najlepszych uczennic - powiedziała blondynka. Sakura przysłuchiwała się temu w ciszy.  
\- Też racja, ale bez tych notatek już bym nią nie była - powiedziała Hinata - Dziewczyny poznajcie nową uczennice w naszej klasie. To Sakura Haruno - dodała z uśmiechem.  
\- Hej- powiedziała Sakura uśmiechając się do nich niepewnie.  
\- Cześć, jestem Ten-ten Mizuno - powiedziała uśmiechnięta blondynka.  
\- A ja Temari Hiro, miło mi - powiedziała blondynka również posyłając Sakurze uśmiech.  
\- Sakura widziałaś już miasto? Jak nie to mogłybyśmy Cię oprowadzić - zaproponowała Hinata.  
\- Właśnie. W czasie dużej przerwy pokazałybyśmy Ci szkołę - powiedziała Ten-ten.  
\- A po lekcjach oprowadziłybyśmy Cię po mieście - powiedziała Temari.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuje - powiedziała Sakura uśmiechając się do nich. Temari i Ten-ten usiadły na swoje miejsca kiedy do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Sakura tak jak reszta klasy skupiła się na lekcji.  
Tak jak powiedziały tak też zrobiły. Oprowadziły Sakurę po szkole, a po zajęciach lekcyjnych pokazały jej miasto. Bardzo ją polubiły, Sakura je zresztą też. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zdobył tak szybko jej zaufania. Choć z drugiej strony nikt wcześniej nie starał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, czy choćby ją poznać. Zawsze była samotna, nie chodziła na imprezy, była nieśmiała i wstydliwa. Przy Hinacie, Temari i Ten-ten czuła się odrobinę pewniej. Wróciła do domu o 20. Ino jeszcze nie było. Nie widziała jej od czasu kiedy ta kleiła się do tego Sasuke. Nie chodziły razem do klasy. Ino chodziła do klasy tej popularnej grupy. Sakura zmęczona upadła na łóżko.  
\- Może nie będzie tu tak źle - szepnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura weszła do szkoły idąc do klasy matematycznej. Już mniej więcej orientowała się gdzie co jest. Ino przyjechała do szkoły ze swoją nową przyjaciółką, Karin. Dzisiaj miała też przesłuchania do drużyny cheerliderek. Obiecała tacie, że będzie przy tym i chciała dotrzymać obietnicy, choć wiedziała, że jej obecność jest tam zbędna. W szczególności dla Ino. Westchnęła cicho siadając na swoje miejsce. Hinaty jeszcze nie było, a Temari i Ten-ten rozmawiały o zbliżającej się dyskotece szkolnej. Organizowały ją.  
\- Sakura, a może nam pomożesz? - z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Temari. Zamrugała kila razy patrząc na nie zdziwiona, a te patrzyły na nią wyczekująco.  
\- Umm.. Jasne, czemu nie - powiedziała uśmiechając się do nich.  
\- Nie wiesz na co się pakujesz - powiedziała Hinata siadając obok niej - Ten-ten i Temari mają bzika na punkcie imprez. Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Można dostać z nimi szału - dodała rozpakowując się.  
\- Może trochę.. - powiedziała rozbawiona Ten-ten, a wszystkie zaśmiały się. Pani Kurenai weszła do klasy, więc te usiadły na swoje miejsca i zajęły się lekcją.

\- Sasuke przyjdziesz na mój trening dzisiaj? - zapytała Karin siadając mu na kolanach. Mieli mieć lekcje z Kakashim, a ten jak zawsze się spóźniał.  
\- Nie, po lekcjach jadę do centrum - powiedział nie patrząc na nią.  
\- Po co? - zapytała nieufnie.  
\- Nie Twój interes - warknął. Miał jej już serdecznie dosyć - I złaź ze mnie, cały czas ćwiczysz a jesteś ciężka jak słoń - mruknął spychając ją z siebie.  
\- To mięśnie, wyrabiam je sobie właśnie na treningach - prychnęła oburzona. - Więc po co jedziesz do centrum? - zapytała. Sasuke zirytowany już miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale Naruto go ubiegł.  
\- Umówił się ze mną - powiedział szybko. Nie chciał ponownie słuchać ich kłótni. To stawało się już męczące.  
\- Co za problem. Przyjdźcie obaj, a potem całą grupą możemy pojechać do centrum - powiedziała poprawiając okulary.  
\- Tak, jasne. Świetny pomysł - powiedział Kiba. Wszyscy "popularni" zebrali się wokół ławki Sasuke i Naruto, który z nim siedział.  
\- Świetnie - powiedziała zadowolona Karin i poszła do koleżanek. Sasuke patrzył wściekły na Kibe.  
\- Kiba do cholery - warknął.  
\- Przepraszam.. Ale ona jest straszna. Szczególnie kiedy się kłócicie - powiedział zmieszany.  
\- Prawda, jak Ty z nią w ogóle wytrzymujesz - powiedział Naruto z pełną buzią, jadł kanapkę nie przejmując się tym co się przed chwilą stało. Sasuke westchnął ciężko.  
\- Przynajmniej będąc z nią nie mam tylu fanek na głowie - mruknął obojętnie.  
\- Racja. Z całej szkoły Twoich fanek ograniczyło się to tylko do 2/3 - zakpił Kiba.  
\- Jesteście tacy kłopotliwi - mruknął leniwie Shikamaru ziewając.  
\- Przestań to w końcu robić! - krzyknął Naruto wytykając go palcem. Nikt w klasie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Byli przyzwyczajeni do jego krzyków. Sasuke uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie pod nosem.  
\- _"Młotek"_ \- pomyślał.

\- Gotowi?! Ok! - krzyknęła piskliwie Karin na treningu kiedy zaczęły tańczyć. Sakura siedziała w kącie sali przyglądając się temu. Ich stroje prawie nic nie zakrywały. Po niedbałym szyciu i krzywej linii domyśliła się, że same przerobiły stroje na jeszcze bardziej skąpe. Ino dostała się do drużyny bez problemów. Stała teraz na końcu ucząc się ruchów, choć kątem oka patrzyła na Sasuke, który wraz z grupą popularnych siedzieli na trybunach niedaleko Sakury. Młody Uchiha nie patrzył na trening cheerliderek oraz na ich uwodzicielskie uśmiechy. Nie to co Kiba, który wpatrywał się w nie jak w obrazek. Sai rysował w swoim szkicowniku, Naruto jak zwykle jadł, Shikamaru przysypiał, a Neji odrabiał lekcje z nudów. Sasuke siedział rozglądając się obojętnie. Swój wzrok zatrzymał na pięknej różowowłosej dziewczynie o soczyście zielonych oczach. Nie interesowało go to kim była, czy co tu robiła. Zainteresowały go jej oczy, które w tej chwili były identyczne jak niego. Bez uczuć, pasji. Obojętne. Jakby nie wiedziała co dzieje się wokół niej. Wpatrywała się tępo na tańczące wyzywające cheerliderki. Po chwili wstała i wyszła z sali gimnastycznej. Ten nie zaprzątał już sobie nią głowy. Nie znał jej i nie obchodziła go zbytnio.

\- _"No nie"_ \- pomyślała Sakura kiedy jej zawieszka urwała się z łańcuszka i pokulała się pod drzwiami. - Kantorek, oby był otwarty - mruknęła i weszła tam. Uśmiechnęła się rozglądając po nim, a drzwi się zamknęły. Ta zapaliła małą żarówkę i rozglądała się za zawieszką na łańcuszek. Kiedy ją znalazła schowała do torby i chciała wyjść, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Spanikowana szarpnęła nimi kilka razy, uderzyła w nie ręką, aby ktoś ją usłyszał, ale wszystko na marne. W szkole już prawie nikogo nie było. Oprócz cheerliderek był tylko dozorca, ale on czekał już przy wejściu szkoły na cheerliderki, aby móc ją zamknąć. A nikt jej na pewno nie usłyszy przez tą głośną muzykę dobiegającą z sali. Rozejrzała się niepewnie i podskoczyła widząc ogromnego pająka. Zamknęła oczy czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz strachu rozchodzący się po jej ciele. Usiadła jak najdalej od pająka upewniając się wcześniej, że tam gdzie siedzi nie ma innego.  
\- I co ja teraz zrobię - jęknęła ze łzami w oczach. Nie chciała utknąć tu na noc. Załamana podkurczyła nogi otaczając je rękoma, schyliła głowę i rozpłakała się.

\- Mam dość - warknął zirytowany Sasuke wstając.  
\- Czego? - zapytał niezrozumiale Naruto.  
\- Ich! Idę stąd.. Widzimy się za godzinę w centrum - mruknął i wyszedł z sali. Wiedział, że Karin nie może przerwać teraz treningu, więc nie mogła też za nim wybiec. Szedł spokojnie korytarzem, z rękoma w kieszeni i zimnym spojrzeniem. Patrzył się przed siebie obojętnie. Przystanął na chwile słysząc cichy, ledwie dosłyszalny płacz. Wsłuchał się i podszedł do kantorka. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka patrząc na zwiniętą w kłębek różowowłosą dziewczynę. Ta spojrzała na niego równie zdziwiona jak i uradowana.  
\- Przytrzymaj drzwi - powiedziała szybko, ale było już za późno. Drzwi zamknęły się ponownie - No nie - jęknęła.  
\- O co Ci chodzi? - zapytał Sasuke próbując otworzyć drzwi - Co jest do cholery - warknął szarpiąc się z drzwiami.  
\- To na nic. Próbowałam już - powiedziała niepewnie Sakura. Sasuke spojrzał na nią wściekły. To przez nią się tutaj znalazł. Ta spuściła głowę, a Sasuke wyjął telefon.  
\- Brak zasięgu. U Ciebie też? - zapytał lodowatym tonem.  
\- Nie mam komórki - powiedziała cicho.  
\- Świetnie - sarknął zabijając pająka i usiadł pod ścianą, po drugiej stronie kantorka niż Sakura, choć był on malutki. - Utknęliśmy tu - dodał zimno.


	3. Chapter 3

Siedzieli tak już godzinę w ciszy. Sakura zerkała na niego co jakiś czas niepewnie. On z nudów grał na telefonie w grę, ale po jakimś czasie rozładowała mu się.  
\- Świetnie - powiedział zirytowany chowając telefon do kieszeni.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła niepewnie Sakura, patrząc na niego smutna.  
\- Nie Twoja wina, że telefon mi się rozładował - mruknął patrząc na drzwi jakby chciał wzrokiem je otworzyć.  
\- Nie, ja.. Przepraszam za to, że musisz tu przeze mnie siedzieć. Gdyby nie ja nie wszedłbyś tu - powiedziała cicho, a Sasuke spojrzał na nią kątem oka.  
\- Racja, to Twoja wina - powiedział, a ta spuściła głowę - Choć z drugiej strony... Mogłem Cię olać i u nie wchodzić - dodał.  
\- Ale to zrobiłeś. Chciałeś pomóc. I dziękuje za to - powiedziała uśmiechając się delikatnie. Sasuke przyglądał jej się chwile, po czym wzrok przeniósł na drzwi. Między nimi znów zapanowała cisza. Trening cheerliderek skończył się i wyszli oni tylnymi drzwiami, więc nie przechodzili obok kantorka, w którym znajdował się Sasuke z Sakurą.  
\- Jesteś tu nowa - powiedział zamyślony, a ta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona tym, że zaczął rozmowę.  
\- Tak, przeprowadziłam się z Tokio. - powiedziała.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał patrząc na nią, a ta cicho westchnęła.  
\- Mój tata został tu wysłany, ma pomóc w schwytaniu tutejszych gangów. Akatsuki i Hebi o ile dobrze pamiętam - powiedziała, a Sasuke drgnął.  
\- Ma już jakąś poszlakę? - zapytał. Sakura spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Nie, dopiero bada ich wcześniejsze wyskoki. Dlaczego pytasz? - zapytała.  
\- Ciekawość. Podobno to dwa najgroźniejsze gangi w mieście - powiedział wymijająco.  
\- Akatsuki owszem, ale co do Hebi nie byłabym tego taka pewna - powiedziała, a Sasuke spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał.  
\- Czytałam te akta, z ciekawości. Akatsuki zabiło sześciu ludzi, włamało się do trzech jubilerów i wiadomo, że handlują narkotykami. O Hebi nie ma nic takiego. Prawda, były rozróby. Ale tylko z Akatsuki. Nikogo nie zabili, nie włamali się nigdzie, o narkotykach też nic nie wiadomo... To jest tak jakby dobry gang próbujący powstrzymać Akatsuki. Tylko używający niekonwencjonalne metody, inne niż policja - powiedziała, a Sasuke uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem, co bardzo zdziwiło Sakure.  
\- _"Sprytna... Po przeczytaniu samych akt wywnioskowała takie coś. Zresztą to prawda"_ \- pomyślał - Ciekawa hipoteza.. - powiedział, a Sakura uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
\- Dzięki, ale tata mi nie wierzy. Uważa, że Hebi niedługo uderzą. Czekają tylko na odpowiedni moment. Lub chcą najpierw pozbyć się Akatsuki, przejąć ich dostawców narkotyków i takie tam.. Zapewne ma racje - powiedziała cicho wzdychając.  
\- Możliwe - powiedział wzruszając ramionami - Czyli jest Was tylko troje. Ty, Twój tata i Twoja mama - dodał.  
\- Jest nas trzech... Ale moja mama nie żyje - powiedziała, a jej mina zrzedła.  
\- Nie chciałem... - powiedział przyglądając jej się w zamyśleniu. On sam nie miał rodziców. Wychowywali go rodzice jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Naruto.  
\- W porządku - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- A ta trzecia osoba to Twój brat, siostra - powiedział.  
\- Tak, siostra. Zresztą poznałeś ją już. - powiedziała, a ten spojrzał na nią podnosząc jedną brew do góry. - Ino Yamanaka - dodała widząc, że ten nie wie o kogo chodzi.  
\- Aa... Ta blondynka? Nie jesteście do siebie zbyt podobne. - powiedział.  
\- Tak, wiem. Ona jest ładniejsza, odważniejsza, bardziej wystrzałowa - westchnęła cicho.  
\- Właściwie nie o to mi chodziło. Wy kobiety i te wasze samokrytyki - westchnął, a Sakura mimowolnie zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Jak Ty w ogóle masz na imię? - zapytał.  
\- Sakura. Sakura Haruno - powiedziała posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Sasuke Uchiha - przedstawił się.  
\- Tak wiem. W końcu jesteś popularny, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole. Kto by Cię nie znał - powiedziała.  
\- Przesadzasz... Wszyscy przesadzają. Jestem normalnym chłopakiem. - mruknął - _"Nie licząc tego, że należę do gangu, ale to szczegół nie warty rozpamiętywania"_ \- dodał w myślach.  
\- No raczej nie tak normalnym skoro prawie wszystkie dziewczyny za Tobą szaleją - powiedziała.  
\- Patrzą na sam wygląd. To powierzchowne idiotki, puste lale - powiedział skrzywiony.  
\- Myślałam, że mężczyźni takie lubią najbardziej - powiedziała rozbawiona.  
\- Jestem wyjątkiem - powiedział z nikłym uśmiecham na twarzy.  
\- Czyli jednak jesteś wyjątkowy - powiedziała cicho, a Sasuke spojrzał na nią z nutką zdziwienia. Ta zarumieniona odwróciła głowę.  
\- Mówiłaś, że nazywasz się Haruno, tak? - zapytał, a ta kiwnęła potakująco głową - Więc czemu Twoja siostra nazywa się Yamanaka? - zapytał, a ta cicho westchnęła.  
\- Długa historia - powiedziała.  
\- Mamy czas - powiedział.  
\- Tak, ale to.. - zaczęła niepewnie.  
\- ... osobiste - dokończył za nią - W porządku. Rozumiem - dodał. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak ją wypytuje. Może robi to z braku lepszego zajęcia. A może chce odgadnąć dlaczego jej oczy wtedy w sali gimnastycznej były tak obojętne. Jak jego. Nie wiedział tego. Nie rozumiał i na razie nie chciał rozumieć. Ale polubił ją co było rzadkim przypadkiem. Nie ufał jej, prawie w ogóle się nie znali. Ale budziła w nim dobre cechy. Uśmiechnął się co było niewyobrażalnym osiągnięciem. Zwykle robił to tylko w obecności przyjaciół.

\- Ino nie widziałaś Sakury? Powinna wrócić już ze szkoły - powiedział Jack wchodząc do pokoju Ino.  
\- Nie widziałam jej - powiedziała krzywiąc się.  
\- Może poszła gdzieś z nowymi znajomymi - powiedział zamyślony Jack.  
\- Ta sierota nie ma znajomych - powiedziała złośliwie Ino.  
\- Nie mów tak o siostrze - skarcił ją Jack.  
\- Ona nie jest moją siostrą - powiedziała stanowczo. Jack zrezygnowany wyszedł z jej pokoju i poszedł do swojej sypialni, gdzie zamknął się na klucz. Wyjął małe pudełko z pod łóżka i otworzył je. Parę listów, naszyjnik i zdjęcie. Zdjęcie kobiety, która skradła mu serce. W życiu kochał tylko ją. I wiedział, że już nikogo tak jak jej nie pokocha.  
\- Ona robi się coraz bardziej podobna do Ciebie Sarabi - szepnął patrząc na zdjęcie pięknej różowowłosej kobiety, która z pięknym uśmiechem na ustach siedziała na huśtawce patrząc się w obiektyw.

Wokół panowała cisza. Sakura siedziała skulona w kącie. Było jej coraz zimniej od chłodnej ściany. Była zmęczona, śpiąca i głodna. Chciała już być w domu. Iść do wanny na godzinną kąpiel i położyć się do ciepłego łóżka. Sasuke przysypiał, ale budziło go co chwile szczękanie zębów Sakury. Było oczywiste, że jest jej zimno. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie miał nic do niej, ale był zmęczony i też chciał już wrócić do domu. Albo choćby chwile się tu przespać.  
\- Chodź tu - powiedział. Ta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona - No dalej - dodał zniecierpliwiony widząc, że ta nie rusza się z miejsca. Sakura wstała i podeszła do niego, a ten pociągnął ją tak, że siedziała między jego nogami głową opartą o jego klatkę piersiową. Momentalnie przeszła ją fala gorąca. Czuła jak policzki ją pieką, dziękowała za to, że było zbyt ciemno, aby mógł je zauważyć.  
\- Cieplej? - zapytał. Ta kiwnęła głową.  
\- Dziękuje - powiedziała cicho, przysypiając. Sasuke westchnął opierając brodę o jej głowę.  
\- Śpij już - mruknął.  
\- Dobranoc - szepnęła i momentalnie zasnęła wtulając się w niego mocniej. Sasuke zasnął zaraz po niej.

\- Ino nie wychodź już z domu. Idę poszukać Sakury. Podzwonię po nauczycielach, może oni ją widzieli - powiedział Jack kiedy ta nie wracała. Bał się, że napadł ją któryś z gangów, lub jakiś inny psychopata.  
\- Jasne - powiedziała Ino i wróciła do rozmowy z Karin przez telefon. Wyszedł z domu i jeżdżąc po mieście dzwonił do nauczycieli Sakury. Żadnej jednak jej nie widział i nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Jack zrozpaczony zadzwonił do kolegi z pracy prosząc, aby ten wziął zdjęcie córek z jego biurka i rozesłał patrolom z poleceniem odszukania jego zielonookiej córeczki.

\- Naruto? A Sasuke nie przyszedł z Tobą? - zapytała zdziwiona Kushina, jego matka kiedy ten wszedł do domu.  
\- Nie. Był z nami umówiony w centrum, ale nie przyszedł. Nie odbierał telefonu, więc uznałem, że jest już w domu - powiedział.  
\- Też nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić - powiedziała zmartwiona - Może zadzwonić po policję? - zapytała męża. Sasuke był dla niej jak rodzony syn.  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Sasuke już nie raz znikał z domu na noc, zawsze wracał. - powiedział Minato uspokajając żonę.  
\- Może masz rację.. - powiedziała nieprzekonana.  
\- Na pewno ma. Pewnie poznał jakąś ślicznotkę i noc spędza u niej. Gratuluje! Zostaniecie dziadkami! - krzyknął uradowany. Kushina uderzyła go ręczniczkiem kuchennym, a ten rozbawiony pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju.


End file.
